As weapon systems become increasingly lethal because of increased accuracy, to be detected and identified is to be engageable and thus vulnerable to attack. This exists for mobile, semi-mobile and fixed targets. Camouflage, concealment and deception (CCD) is a fundamental military science that offers a means to delay, deny, decoy or otherwise disrupt the target acquisition and engagement processes. Other than optimizing the use of environmental features and controlling operational signatures, the utility of a camoufleur is a materials limited science. Currently, CCD materials can be divided into two categories: low cost/simple materials (examples: paints and nets), and expensive/exotic materials (example: coatings, radar-absorbent materials and composites). With recognizance, surveillance, and target acquisitions becoming increasingly more sophisticated in both sensor(s), performance and processing capabilities, it is necessary to increase a camoufleur's ability to control and manipulate target signatures beyond that currently available with the lower technology materials at a cost significantly less than that associated with the high technology solutions. A hybrid technology is acquired, one that combines the best features of both technology classes, i.e., high performance at reduced cost.